


The Longing

by PlainTiger



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Romain misses him.
Relationships: Romain Grosjean/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 7





	The Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тоска](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134421) by [PlainTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger)



The bar at the top of the screen freezes, along with virtual Charles. The real one is somewhere in Monte Carlo right now, no doubt, so far away it hurts.

Romain misses him. He has already come to terms with the thought, with all its rights and wrongs. You'd think they had a conversation lasting more than five minutes, but actually no. The one after that crash in Austin, maybe, and it wasn't even that pleasant.

Yet the longing remains. The thing is, Charles doesn't need this affair at all, and Romain is still trying to get any kind of reaction from him. Even if it's a Wash Your Hands challenge nobody asked for. Well, except for himself.

Everything used to be so much easier before.


End file.
